El Hibrido Original
by Lyzz Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en una tranquila caminata, conocieras el amor de tu vida? Y ¿Si este es nada más y nada menos que el vampiro más peligroso que existe? ¿Qué harías?
1. Capitulo 1 -Mi vida-

**Capítulo 1 –Mi Vida-**

Paseaba tranquilamente por los bosques de Mystic Falls.

Después de haber estado viviendo en diferentes países, por fin había vuelto a mi tierra natal.

Tenía la apariencia de una chica de dieciocho, pero le duplicaba y triplicaba la edad a muchos.

Contaba con un sin número de títulos universitarios y había ya perdido la cuenta de los títulos de los institutos que había cursado. Hablaba seis idiomas, dejando de lado al inglés, comenzando por el francés, italiano, alemán, castellano, portugués y terminando con la antigua lengua muerta del latín. Tenía una vida perfecta y completa llena de lujo y placeres…

Bueno tal vez no completa. En mis ciento cuarenta y siete años solo había tenido una relación amorosa y pues, digamos, que no tuvo ese final de cuentos de hadas. Damon para mí fue un ser tan importante, que hasta alguna vez llegue a pensar que el seria la persona con la que compartiría el resto de mi existencia.

Que equivocada estaba. No sé exactamente qué fue lo que paso, tal vez el amor se acabó, la pasión se perdió, tal vez yo madure o él se cansó de esperar por mí; lo único que sé es que todo se acabó de un día para el otro, los dos estuvimos de acuerdo, eso siempre estuvo claro, aunque admito que si me afecto también admito que fue la mejor decisión que tomamos. A un recuerdo ese día perfectamente…


	2. Capitulo 2 -Recordando-

**Capítulo 2 –Recordando-**

Damon me había citado en Central Park, actualmente vivía en Londres y yo tenía apenas un años de haber sido matada por Katherine Pierce con la sangre de Damon en mi sistema.

Cuando divise su figura en el gran parque me acerque lentamente, estábamos en invierno, todo era frío y blanco. Frío era como mi corazón se encontraba, su calor natural se había extinguido.

–Hola –Salude. Mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

–Hola –Saludo ausentemente. Tenía la vista al piso.

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre los dos y yo no sería quien lo rompiese, a fin de cuentas él fue el que vino hablar conmigo ¿No?

– ¿Te preguntaras a que he venido? –Pregunto después de un rato. Asentí con mi cabeza –Bella para mí esto es muy difícil de decir, pero creo que, lo nuestro… No está funcionando, y que por el bien de los dos y de nuestra relación, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es… Darnos un tiempo, sabes para pensar en lo que nos está pasando.

Asentí lentamente. Sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría nuestra relación, si le podía llamar a eso relación, iba de mal en peor y bueno definitivamente me esperaba que alguna vez esto pasara. Sabía también que ese darnos un tiempo era una suave indirecta de un Terminamos.

–Entiendo…–Susurré.

–Sabes que no eres tú, soy yo, si no fuera por ti nuestra relación hubiera terminado hace muchos años. Eres una chica excepcional Bella–Sonreí tenuemente. Damon el arrogante siempre se echaría la culpa de todo, aunque ya yo sabía que el motivo de todo esto era que lo más seguro se había vuelto a encontrar con Elena Gilbert y me lo oculto para no hacerme sufrir.

–Sabes que en una relación son dos los participantes, no uno, y tú no te puedes echar la culpa de esto a ti solo. Nuestra relación se acabaría en cualquier momento por cualquier circunstancia. Prácticamente nos veíamos una vez al mes y simplemente una relación no se puede mantener a larga distancia, por correo o por teléfono – Sentencié, mientras clavaba la vista en Damon.

–Tienes razón, en cualquier momento se acabaría…

–Lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué me ocultas la verdad Damon? –Le pregunte- ¿Nunca me amaste, solo era un juguete en tu vida para olvidarte de Elena?

–Nunca te amé Bella como te dije te aprecio y te quiero mucho eres una mujer excepcional pero no te amo…– Susurro casi imperceptiblemente. Abrí mis ojos como platos.

–Pero pensé que… ¡Tú me aseguraste que me amabas! –Chille mientras me ponía de pie de un golpe. Damon alzo la mirada.

–Lo sé, lo se… Es solo que… Vi a Elena nuevamente y pues…

Solté aire de golpe. Entonces todo este tiempo que habíamos estado juntos fue una farsa, una maldita farsa. Pensé que aunque sea él había sentido algo por mí. Y ahora viene y me dice que se nunca me amo y que se encontró nuevamente con la mujer que le destrozo el corazón. Una cosa era suponerlo pero otra muy distinta es que te lo confirmen. Es egoísta que piense así y a un más cuando acabamos de terminar, es solo que… Pensé que por lo menos a él le afectaría aunque sea un poco todo esto, pero ya veo que no.

–No. Está bien, te entiendo, espero de todo corazón que esta vez no termines con el corazón destrozado porque ella juegue contigo como lo hizo cuando estuvo contigo y eligió a Stefan. Lo mejor es que me valla Damon–Sin más me di media vuelta y me marche de ese lugar.

* * *

**_Aqui esta el segundo capitulo espero que les guste... No se olviden me gusta saber sus opiniones si me dejan sus comentarios actualizare todos los dias ;) saludos..._**


	3. Capitulo 3 -Volviendo a la realidad-

**Capitulo 3 –Volviendo a la Realidad-**

Tal vez mi actitud en ese momento había sido muy precipitada pero entiéndanme estaba a pesar de todo dolida no todos los día te dicen que no te aman cuando llevas años creyéndolo. Había estado tan concentrada recordando que no me di cuenta en que momento me moví hasta estar sentada bajo un árbol. Despues de un tiempo Damon me busco nuevamente cuando Elena lo dejo por su hermano Stefan otra vez, pero le deje bien claro que yo no era segundo plato de nadie y que lo mejor era que se olvidara de mi y que se largara de mi vida para siempre, se me dolio decirle eso pero para ese entonces era lo mejor. Suspire nostálgicamente.

Dicen que uno no se debería arrepentir de las decisiones que toma, pero esta había sido simplemente egoísta, pode haber conservado el contacto con él y solo por esa estúpida rabieta ya no lo veía desde ese día.

Unos ruidos me sacaron de mi transe haciéndome abrir los ojos y valla sorpresa que me lleve.

Un hibrido, sus ojos lo delataban visiblemente, de aproximadamente veintiséis años con el cabello corto castaño claro. De cuerpo bien desarrollado y una altura bastante buena, me estaba mirando intensamente. De un salto me levante y me puse en posición de ataque. Eran estas las ocasiones en las que agradecía que Sage me allá dado algunas lecciones cuando la conoce en Italia de cómo defenderme de un vampiro aunque por supuesto que tenía todas en mi contra al ser un hibrido. De algo estaba segura y era que estaba en un gran aprieto…

– ¿Quién eres? – Trate de sonar amenazante. Lo debí hacer verdaderamente patético ya que este se carcajeo.

– ¡Woo! ¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? –Su voz era suave, dulce y melodiosa. Extremadamente hermosa. Pero a la vez, sin siquiera proponérselo, era verdaderamente amenazante.

– ¿Quién eres? –Repetí. Él ignoro mi pregunta de nuevo.

– ¡No puedo creerlo, pero si eres la misma! –Una sonrisa se formó en su perfecto rostro. Un escalofrío bajo por mi columna ¿Me conoce? –Querida, déjame decirte que el cambio te ha puesto más hermosa de lo que eras cuando humana…

Un suave sonrojo se estancó en mis mejillas. ¡Esperen! ¿Yo sonrojándome? Nunca me pasaba y menos con personas desconocidas, además ¿Quién era el y de donde me conocía?, Uhhhh odiaba cuando alguien sabe algo de mi que yo no se.

* * *

**Lo primetido es deuda aqi esta el siguiente capitulo gracias a todas por sus comentarios me motiva mucho que les guste... Ya saben no se olviden de comentar que asi yo actualizare mas rapido o todos los dias... Saludos :)**


	4. Capítulo 4 -Klaus -

**Capítulo 4 -Klaus -**

– Fue un verdadero pesar el hecho que no te pudiera ver la última vez que visitaste a Mystic Falls, hubiera sido un placer verte en esos momentos –Prosiguió y yo me estaba enredando cada vez más.

–Disculpa, pero creo que te equivocas yo nunca te he visto, no te conozco y mucho menos te he visitado –No había abandonado mi posición defensiva y no lo haría hasta aclarar todo esto. ¿Quien era el y de donde me conoce?.

–Ahhh ya veo, no me recuerdas. Entiendo, la última vez que me viste fue cuando eras humana y estabas perdidamente enamorada de Damon Salvatore y además no fue en la mejor situación que digamos… ¿Entonces no sabes quién soy y mucho menos quienes son los miembros de mi Familia? – Se veía desconcertado. Frunció ligeramente su ceño.

–No, no sé quién eres. Crees que si supiera te lo estaria preguntando –Suspire frustrada. Este hombre era verdaderamente extraño sus ojos de hibrido habían cambiado para dejar ver a unos hermosos ojos azules verdosos.

–Bueno creo debería presentarme tal vez mi nombre te suene o te recuerde a alguien, Soy… Klaus – Extendió su mano invitándome a corresponder su saludo. La tomé dudando, pero me sobresalte cuando unas descargas eléctricas pasaron por mi mano y mis brazos hasta llegar a mi corazón que revoloteó felizmente. Me separe al instante, solamente esa sensación la había experimentado con Damon en nuestros primer año como novios y no tan intensamente. Klaus al parecer también sintio lo mismo ya que se quedó mirando su mano… No me presente a fin de cuentas él decía que ya me conocía.

Klaus, Klaus. Ese nombre se me así tan conocido, como si antes alguien me hubiera hablado de él o me lo hubiera nombrado.

Nota mental: escuchar atentamente cuando cualquier miembro de mi familia me diga algo importante.

–Klaus, Me suena más no recuerdo de quien… Así que podría decirse que no te conozco- Comente.

–Uhmmm, creo que por tu seguridad de verías recordar las cosas importantes – Levante una ceja.

– ¿Eres famoso acaso?- Le pregunte sarcastica.

–Podría decirse que sí, soy famoso –Klaus me guiñó un ojo.

Me estaba coqueteando. ¡Por Dios! No es que me quejara, él era lindo, como el mismísimo Adonis para ser exactos, pero es que ni siquiera lo conocía.

* * *

**Bueno chicas gracias a todas por sus maravillosos comentarios aqui tienen el cuarto capitulo :) no se olviden de dejarme saber que les parece... Saludos :)**


	5. Capítulo 5 -Conociéndonos-

**Capítulo 5 -Conociéndonos-**

–En serio, como crees que me puedo quedar aquí hablando contigo sin ni siquiera saber quién eres. Podrías ser alguien peligroso constatando el hecho de que eres un hibrido y yo sigo aqui contigo muy tranquilaza- Le dije

–Créeme, si mis intenciones hubieran sido hacerte daño ya lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera tenido contemplaciones. Y en todo caso de que fuera de los malos, todos podemos tener una segunda oportunidad para cambiar ¿No crees? –Asentí lentamente, sus palabras tenían sentido. Todos merecíamos una segunda oportunidad.

–Sí, todo tenemos derecho a reivindicarnos, además no es como si fueras un Original –Bromeé.

Klaus se tensó.

–No, no es como si fuera un Original –Murmuro después de un rato.

–Bien, si vamos a estar un rato aquí no crees que lo mejor es que nos conozcamos un poco y así vemos a ver si me acuerdo de ti –Crucé mis piernas mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento en el césped para poder verlo mejor. El sonrío.

– ¿Qué te parece jugar verdad o reto? – Mis labios se tensaron en otra sonrisa, creo ni en mi cumpleaños lo había hecho tanto, este chico verdaderamente era especial.

–Las damas primero. – Dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Así pasamos el rato preguntándonos amenamente cosas triviales del otro. Como mi color y música favorita. Su edad fue todo un caso, no quería decírmela y lo único que respondía cuando le preguntaba era No Quiero Espantarte.

Habíamos también hablado sobre temas de política, deportes, del calentamiento global y hasta sobre moda; lo que me dio mucha risa por cierto. Era agradable estar con él, era diferente a todo lo que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Al paso del rato pude descifrar muchas cosas de él como que era muy inteligente, en cierto modo educado y encantador, a su manera un perfecto caballero que sabía que decir delante de una chica; pero que también siempre lograba todo lo que quería.

En fin el hecho es que a pesar de su presencia amenazante; era la persona más dulce, sencilla, reservada y carismática que había conocido. Además de que era un perfecto galán, si algo les puedo asegurar es que coqueteamos y mucho…

* * *

**Hola a todas gracias a todas por sus comentarios varias de ustedes me preguntaron porque los capitulos son cortos y pues veran esta historia a diferencia de Mundos Opuestos ya la tengo terminada y todos los capitulos son cortos... De todas maneras gracias a todas ustedes por leerme y sobre todo por sus comentarios... A tambien tengo en mente otra historia que se vino a mi cabeza, pero la subire despues que termine esta y Mundos Opuestos. Saludos :)**


	6. Capítulo 6 -Despedida -

**Capítulo 6 -Despedida -**

–Creo que debería irme, es bastante tarde y tu familia debe estar preocupada –Comentó mientras se levantaba. Dirigí una rápida mirada al cielo, el crepúsculo estaba comenzando.

–Tienes razón, seguro que no quieres ir a mi casa, tal vez…

–No, no estoy bien yo también necesito irme a mi casa–Me interrumpió mientras me sonreía tenuemente.

–Está bien Klaus, si tú dices que lo mejor es que me valla. – Me encogí de hombros suavemente mientras me daba media vuelta. En ese mismo instante lo menos que deseaba era irme, quería que el tiempo se detuviera y pudiera estar más con él, pero había algo que quería probar.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….

–Te iras sin despedirte –Sonreí tenuemente solamente había logrado dar seis pasos antes de que él dijera eso. Me volteé letalmente y antes de que pudiera pensar nada más, tenía a Klaus besándome apasionadamente.

No tarde en devolverle el beso, sus brazos se habían enroscado en mi cintura y los míos en su cuello. Mi boca y la suya bailaban una danza sin descanso, sin receso, sin prohibiciones, solo eran ellas demostrándose lo mucho que se necesitaban. Pero como todo, ese maravilloso beso tuvo que terminar.

–Eso fue…

–…Lo mejor que me ha pasado –Termino él por mí. Sonreí ampliamente cuánta razón tenía.

Repito ¿Por qué todo lo bueno se termina tan rápido?

–Me encantaría quedarme más tiempo pero de verdad me tengo que ir –Mi sonrisa decayó en el mismo instante que él dijo eso. –No te pongas triste, créeme no te libraras de mi tan fácil –Acaricio dulcemente mi mejilla –Eres lo mejor que he tenido, la única persona que me ha escuchado y no ha salido corriendo apenas me ve, no te pienso perder.

–Tan malo eres. – Bromeé mientras jugueteaba con algunos mechones de los botones de su camisa.

–Tal vez.

– ¿Pero cuando te volveré a ver? –Pregunté tímidamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

–Más pronto de lo que crees –Suspire cuando su labios se volvieron a posar sobre los míos, en comparación este otro beso fue más dulce y corto, prácticamente solo fue un roce.

–Espero que no te olvides de mí o descubras quien soy –Comentó casi imperceptiblemente, antes de desaparecer por el bosque.

* * *

**¿Que creen que pasara ahora? Les gusto el capi ? **


	7. Capítulo 7 –Invitación a New Orleans-

**Capítulo 7 –Invitación a New Orleans-**

Suspire felizmente, ignorando sus últimas palabras, definitivamente esta era mi mejor noche en mucho tiempo…

Recostada en el sillón de la sala, estaba viendo "Crepúsculo" y aunque no tenía ningún sentido de la realidad, era bastante buena.

Suspire de nuevo cuando pasaron una escena de amor entre Bella y Edward. Si ya lo se llamemoslo coincidencia.

Definitivamente estaba ansiosa, quería volver a ver a Klaus ya había pasado una semana y ni rastro de que apareciera. No le había contado a mi familia acerca de él.

–Bella ¿puedo hablar contigo? – Mi mejor amiga casi hermana Camille apareció por la puerta de la cocina mientras caminada hasta mí. Ella como al resto de mi familia había conservado su apariencia de una chica de veintidos años y su belleza física dejaba impactada a cualquier persona.

–Claro.

–Escucha nos han invitado a una fiesta, bueno más bien a Marcel lo han invitado a una fiesta y requiere que toda la familia este presente –Saco un sobre elegantemente doblado y me lo entrego.

Fruncí el ceño, no entendía porque hacían tanto drama por una simple invitación.

– ¿Quién nos está invitando? –Pregunté mientras dejaba el sobré de lado.

–La familia Original –Murmuro lentamente mientras me miraba con ojos suplicantes.

Salte de mi asiento, ellos no pensaran que nosotros…

–Es obligatorio ir, es el cumpleaños de Elijah Mikaelson y sus hermanos le quieren hacer la fiesta en su honor en New Orleans. Todos los vampiros de Mystic Falls irán y nosotros no podemos ser la excepción, Marcel piensa que es la mejor forma de aparentar que no tenemos ningún resentimiento hacía ellos.

–Estás loca, si piensas que voy ir a esa casa. Es como meterse a la boca del lobo ¡Cami por favor piénsalo bien! – Chille mientras le sacudí los hombros.

–Bella, es necesario ir a esa fiesta por nuestro bien tenemos que estar en paz con Los Mikaelson–La voz Marcel se hizo escuchar. Gruñí mentalmente a él nunca lo convencería de cambiar de opinión.

–Pero Marcel…

–Ningún pero–Dijo mientras subía las escaleras seguido de Davina y Josh.

Refunfuñando me dirigí a las escaleras, sin más corrí a mi habitación, cerrando con llave a mi paso, no quería que nadie me molestase.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto hoy viajaríamos a New Orleans y de hay dos vampiros nos llevarían hasta la Mansión Mikaelson. Por si no lo sabían no había hablado con ningún miembro de mi familia desde ayer, todavía me parecía absurdo ir a esa fiesta, es que no sé si me entienden, yo odio a los Mikaelson ellos casi asesinan a mi familia por solo una farsa, antes de que yo les conociera. Ufff.

Pasajeros del vuelo 3.408 ya pueden abordar el avión.

–Ese es nuestro vuelo –Chillo felizmente Davina mientras salí corriendo a velocidad humana con Josh pisándole los talones. Si para los que no lo saben Davina es vampira y pareja de Josh, al igual que Cami y esta esta con Marcel luego de que juntos los cuatro abandonaran New Orleans.

Rodee los ojos mientras me colocaba los audífonos de mi IPod, le subí todo el volumen indicándole a mi familia que no quería que me molestaran. Este viaje sería muy largo.

Me estire cuando bajamos del avión, me había tomado el lujo de echarme un siestita y perderme en el mundo de los sueños, olvidando así todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y lo que estaba por pasar.

En el estacionamiento se encontraban dos autos de lujo perfectamente pintados de negro y con los vidrios oscurecidos. Solté un suspiro, esos eran los autos que nos llevarían a la Mansión Mikaelson.

–Se amable con ellos, no queremos problemas –Me recordó Camille cuando paso por al lado mío. Me encogí de hombros, como si no supiera lo que tenía que hacer.

–Buenos noches, Rebecca es un placer estar invitados a su fiesta y volver a verte–Marcel saludo cordialmente a Rebecca Mikaelson quien se encontraba acompañada de un hibrido. Puse una mueca en mi boca, por supuesto que me encantaba la idea de viajar con dos una Original y un Hibrido durante una hora.

–El placer es todo nuestro, es maravilloso que vuestra familia allá aceptado venir –La voz Rebecca me resulto parecida, pero ¿A quién?

–Rebecca, Ethan – Saludo Camille

–Elijah estará muy contento de verlos nuevamente asi como de concer a su nuevo miembro–Proseguío la rubia. De nuevo digo que esa chica se me hacía muy parecida a alguien más no sabía de quien.

–Por supuesto, pero si no queremos llegar tendremos que partir ahorita mismo–Comentó su acompañante mientras abrí una de las puertas traseras del auto más cercano a él.

–Nos dividiremos cuatro en un auto y tres en otro.

–Camille, Marcel y Josh con Ethan–Sentencio Rebecca – Davina y Bella se vienen conmigo en el carro de adelante- Dijo

–Pero… –Se empezó a quejar Camille.

–No te preocupes estara conmigo–La alentó Davina.

Excelente ahora ni siquiera confían en que puedo cuidarme sola. Uff soy mayor que todos ellos y me tratan como si no pudiera defenderme que rabia. Ashhh estoy cansada de que me traten como a una niña.

Cuando subí mi vista todos ya se habían montado, todos excepto Rebecca que me dirigió una mirada bastante confusa.

–Es lindo volver a verte, Bella –Susurro casi imperceptiblemente.

¿Que? ¿Acaso ello me conoce?

* * *

**Todo eso y mas lo averigaremos en el siguiente capitulo que opinan merezco Reviews**

**Gracias a todas las chicas que han comentado se les agradece :D**

**Saludos...**

**Reviews= Actualizacion rapida :)**


	8. Capítulo 8 –Mentiras al descubierto y c-

**Capítulo 8 –Mentiras al descubierto y cambios-**

¿Que? ¿Acaso ella me conoce?

Mi boca en estos momentos no podía estar más abierta, un Original diciendome eso a mí, esto no se podía poner más extraño.

–Mi hermano debe de pensar lo mismo ¿No es cierto? –Preguntó mientras levantaba una de sus perfectas cejas de forma picara.

–Tu…

–Mi hermano, Niklaus, debe pensar lo mismo ¿No? –Su sonrisa se borró cuando vio mi expresión. Niklaus era su hermano, ¡Klaus era el hibrido Original! Con razon su nombre se me hacia conocido. Claro ahora entiendo por qué no me dijo donde vivía, ni de donde me conocía. Todas las cuerdas sueltas se ataron. Fui tan ingenua –No te lo dijo, ¿Verdad? Yo no quería… –Parecía querer retractarse de lo que dijo.

Una bocina sonó obligándonos a voltear.

–Rebecca, ¿Podemos irnos? –Ethan pregunto, ella asintió pero antes de montarse en el auto se acercó a mí y dijo:

–Luego hablamos… –Susurro para luego aparecer al lado del auto.

Camine hasta estar en la puerta de copiloto del auto. No tenía ganas de nada, Klaus me había engañado, y eso no se iba a quedar así ya vera el cuándo lo vea.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yo nunca habia conocido a la Familia Original hasta ahora, pero si e escuchado de todos ellos en especial de Niklaus mejor conocido como El Hibrido Original. Al parecer ellos me vieron cuando yo estaba en Mystic Falls en la epoca en la que ellos aparecieron alla y Damon me obligo a irme, mientras el se quedaba a proteger a su querida Elena junto con su hermano Stefan y sus demas amigos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Estaba en la habitación que me habían asignado que, menos mal que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de mi familia para estar tranquila. Rebekah había desaparecido después de dejarme aqui, a lo mejor fue a buscar a su hermano.

Negué con la cabeza, yo tenía una suerte con los hombres verdaderamente espantosa. Primero Damon me hace creer que me amaba y luego me salía con que no. Ahora me hago ilusiones con un chico que conocí en medio del bosque y ahora resulta que es nada más y nada menos que el hibrido Original, el mismo que casi mata a mi familia antes de que yo los conociera.

¡Menuda suerte!

Pero eso no es todo, yo Isabella Marie Swan, en vez de estar agradecida porque él no me allá hecho nada, estaba enfurecida y mucho, esperaba verlo para cantarle sus buenas verdades, como se atrevía siquiera en ilusionarme de tal forma.

Si podía parecer un acto suicida, algo totalmente demencial pero es que nadie me había visto fuera de mis cabales verdaderamente.

No bueno y lo que remataba todo es que tenía que asistir a la maldita fiesta, gracias a los cielos que Davina no se había aparecido por aquí ya que si no ella sería la que pagara toda mi ira.

Me había tomado un baño con agua caliente para ver si me calmaba un poco, luego me había infundado con un vestido negro sin mangas y con una cinta color blanca por debajo de la línea del busto, el vestido llegaba por encima de las rodillas y en combinación me había puesto una gargantilla de diamantes y pequeños zafiros color plata.

Me había ensombrecido los ojos con negro y me había puesto un poco de pintura en los labios. El cabello bueno eso fue la parte más divertida del proceso ¡Se me había ocurrido una excelente idea! Tal vez así podía demostrar quién podía llegar a ser yo cuando me retaban y lamentablemente no estaba muy contenta que digamos ni con mi familia, por lo que no me molestaba lo que llegaran a pensar de mí cuando me vieran.

Agarre mi cartera, donde siempre llevaba algo que siempre había querido utilizar y saque un tinte de color negro. Conecte las cornetas a mi ¡Pod y puse a reproducir Adrenalida de Jlo. Seguí las indicaciones que me ponían y ¡Guala! En menos de una hora tenía el cabello totalmente negro.

Casi por un momento me arrepentí de lo que hice.

Pero solo casi, ya que al ver mi reflejo en el imponente espejo medieval todas mis dudas se vinieron abajo. Me encantaba como quedo mi cabello, se veía genial.

Sonriendo como una tonta, me puse mis tacones plateadas. Esta noche la pasaría en grande, dejaría todas mis molestias para mañana, hoy solo disfrutaría.

* * *

**¿Que tal les parecio el capi? Al fin Bella sabe que Klaus es el Hibrido Original que cree que hara cuando lo vea. **

**Reviews= Actualizacion rapida.**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios...**

**Saludos :)**


	9. Capítulo 9 -Mikaelson-

**Capítulo 9 -Mikaelson-**

Unos toques en mi puerta me hicieron volver a la realidad.

– ¿Puedo entrar? – Pregunto una suave voz por detrás de la puerta. Suspire cansinamente tal vez mis planes de olvidarme de todas mis molestias se vendrían abajo.

– ¿Qué quieres Mikaelson? – Solté secamente mientras abría la puerta. Puse mi mejor cara de indiferencia.

– ¿Ahora me llamas Mikaelson? Pensé que había confianza entre nosotros además, ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello? – Klaus me estudio de arriba abajo. Mi ira estaba creciendo, además de que me engaña, me critica.

–Eres un Mikaelson a fin de cuentas ¿No? o mejor dicho el Hibrido Original, además creo que lo que me pase no es tu problema, si me permites –Trate de avanzar, pero su brazo me detuvo.

–Si puede que sea un Mikaelson o el Hibrido Original pero tengo nombre y tú muy bien que lo conoces. Y si lo que te pase me importa y mucho, para tú información. Y no, no te permito pasar hasta que aclaremos todo esto –Resople molesta.

– ¿Qué hay que aclarar, Niklaus o Klaus como me dijistes? Tú eres el hibrido Original, asesinas a personas injustamente y de paso, estuviste a punto de matar a mi familia por el poder ¿Te parece eso suficiente o quieres que siga? –Gruñí mientras trataba de salir de ahí, claro pero el muy maldito tenía que tener una fuerza tan descomunal que ni en mis mejores esfuerzos lograba moverle aunque sea un poco su brazo.

–Me parece suficiente, no tienes que repetirlo… Pero sabes tú tanto como yo que no te importa que sea el Hibrido Original, ni nada de lo mencionado, que aun así quieres estar conmigo en este momento, que quieres besarme – Al terminar de decir estas palabras estampo sus labios con los míos, haciendo que mi espalda chocara con la puerta. ¡Claro que quería besarlo! Mis labios habían extrañado esa sensación de calidez que proporcionaban los suyos, pero no podía ser tan débil tenía que sobreponerme. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude sacar lo empuje.

–No seas descarado – Y aunque sabía que no quizas despues me arrepentiria y que lo más seguro ni lo sentiría, le aseste una cachetada.

–Está bien, tu di lo que quieras, pero recuerda algo querida tus labios no mienten, tu corazón no miente. Si me crees tan abusivo como dices, si me tienes tanta repulsión por ser un Original. Te demostrare que aun así me quieres, ahora nos están esperando en el salón de fiestas –Lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad que me hizo sentir casi ofendida. Así que tan débil me creía, ya vería él.

Ignore visiblemente molesta cuando me ofreció su brazo, su melodiosa risa hizo que pateará el suelo, refunfuñando.

* * *

**Bueno chicas aqui tienen el nuevo capitulo ya solo nos faltan 2 mas solo seran 11 capitulos.**

**Gracias a todas por su comentarios :)**

**Reviews=Actualizacion rapida**

**Saludos...**


	10. Capítulo 10–Fiesta y celos-

**Capítulo 10–Fiesta y celos-**

El camino al dichoso salón de fiesta se hizo más largo aun, ya que a Klaus silbaba molestamente y eso así que mi plan de ignóralo fuera más difícil. Cuando al fin llegamos a la puerta, solté un suspiro nervioso.

–No te preocupes te vez hermosa, tu familia estará de acuerdo con ello –Klaus coloco una mano en mi hombro izquierdo tranquilizándome un poco. Le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa, por más molesta que estará con él no podría ser tan descortés ante tal acto.

Klaus caballerosamente abrió la puerta del salón, revelando así un montón de vampiros e híbridos distribuidos con su respectiva familia y amistades en una mesa. Di un paso hacia delante, logrando que absolutamente todos clavaran la vista en nosotros.

– ¡Fantástico! Ahora las dos personas que faltaban se nos han unido, por lo que podemos decir que la celebración puede comenzar –La voz Elijah resonó por todo el lugar, tome una respiración profunda antes de dirigirme a mi mesa.

La reunión paso sin más contratiempo Elijah había mandado a poner música clásica y algunos ritmos modernos como Tango y Salsa para bailar, cosa que hice mucho ya que varios "chicos" me sacaron a bailar. Pero claro mi noche no pudo salir del todo perfecta ya que Klaus se la pasa de risa y risa con Caroline Forbes y unos celos inexplicables me invadían cada vez que los veía. Mande a unos de los mesoneros, que fueran humanos, que me trajera algo fuerte para beber.

– ¡Uhh! Dónde está mi mejor amiga de la que no se hace mucho tiempo para no decir casi 100 años desde que se molesto conmigo por casarme con un Mikaelson y quien eres tú –Solté una carcajada. Hayley siempre sabía cómo hacer sacar una sonrisa de mí.

– En serio linda ese nuevo look teda un aspecto totalmente sexy. Debes tener a muchos chicos babeando- Dijo socorronamente.

–Algunos –Comente egocéntricamente. Ella levanto una de sus perfectas cejas.

–Y entonces, ¿porque tienes esa cara amargada?- Pregunto

– ¿Yo amargada? Para nada. – Bufe.

–A mí no me puedes engañar, quien es el chico que te tiene así –En ese momento pude escuchar de nuevo la irritante risa de Caroline, rodee los ojos y ahora que sería que dijo el señor hibrido Original.

– ¡No, no me digas! Tu… –Hayley se puso a negar con la cabeza mientras reía a carcajada abierta – Pero cariño tus gustos son peligrosos, quien iba decir que Klaus Mikaelson sería el que robara tu corazoncito, aunque claro yo no te puedo criticar cuando yo soy la esposa de Eijah Mikaelson.

– ¿Quién? Hayley tu no pesaran que yo… –Trate de sonar impresionada.

– ¡Oh, sí! Y no lo niegues en tus ojos se ve cuantos celos le tienes a Caroline –Abrí mis ojos como platos totalmente ofendida. ¿Yo? ¿Celosa de esa…? Para nada.

–Bueno si yo fuera tú también estuviera celosa, debido a que él tuvo un enamoramiento con ella, por lo que…

–Hayley, Hayley yo no… Es imposible que yo esté celosa de ella –La corte mientras tomaba de un solo trago el champán que me había traído amablemente el mesero.

–Claro y yo soy tonta, te recomiendo algo, búscalo, dile que le tienes que decir algo y cuando este alejado de ella clávale un beso. Los hombres funcionan así. Suerte y no sigas tomando así que terminaras ebria y con respecto a la familia yo te cubro –Sin más se marchó con su elegante caminar.

* * *

Bueno chicas este es nuestro penultimo capitulo :) aqui vamos a una Bella Celosa jejej

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios :)

Reviews= Actualizacion rapida

Saludos...


	11. Capitulo 11 -Todo por amor-

**Capítulo 15 -Todo por amor-**

Solté un suspiro resignado, si hago eso tendría que dejar mi orgullo atrás y demostraría que soy una débil y… ¡Ahss! Hayley tenía razón, si no terminaba con esto me iría devuelta a Mystic Falls y lo más seguro es que no lo volvería a ver. Él muy… Klaus tenía razón no podía, no quería estar sin él y por más locos que sonase, lo quería como a nadie más.

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –Pregunte cuando llegué a su lado, ignore que Caroline estaba hay. Me dirigió una sonrisa.

– ¿Me disculpas? –Le pregunto a ella. Taconeé contra el suelo de madera pulida para que se notase mi apuro.

–Claro- Respondio ella.

Klaus se volteó de nuevo y me guío hasta una puerta que comunicaba el salón de fiesta con una pequeña sala de estar.

– ¿De que querías hablar? –Pregunto mientras señalaba un sillón color dorado para que me sentase. Negué mientras me acercaba a él.

–Quería hablar sobre… Esto – Sin más lo agarre de las solapas de su traje y le clave un beso como Hayley me había dicho. Por supuesto que Klaus no tardo en corresponderme, su calidez me invadió de inmediato, me separe más rápido de lo que él y yo misma hubiera decidido.

–También quería preguntarte ¿Qué serias capaz de hacer, para estar conmigo? –Yo no estaba dispuesta a sufrir una desilusión más.

–Todo… Absolutamente todo –Contesto solemnemente.

–Serias capaz de irte conmigo a cualquier lado, solos tú y yo –Estaba mandando todo al diablo, dejando de lado hasta a mi familia.

–Contigo, hasta el fin del mundo.

Todo lo que paso a continuación fue extremadamente rápido, le escribí una nota a mi familia explicándole todo y luego me encontraba en el aeropuerto de New Orleans junto con la única persona que sería capaz de dejar todo lo que más quería.

Quien iba decir que esa persona sería el hibrido Original.

Me enamore del ser más peligroso de los vampiros, ¿y qué? Si yo daría todo por amor asi fuera por Niklaus MiKaelson El Hibrido Original y el amor de mi existencia.

Fin

* * *

**Buena chicas llegamos al capitulo final espero que les haya gustado y sobre todo gracias a ustedes por tomar un poco de su tiempo para leerme :) pronto estare subiendo una nueva historia que se llamara _No todo es como parece ser,_ la cual estara llena de mentiras, intriga abandono celos, misterio y mucho mas, pero mientras las invito a que pasan por _Mundos Opuestos_ pronto la estare actualizando :)**

**Saludos :)**


End file.
